


What's Come Over My Baby?

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack wonders about his and Mac's future...





	What's Come Over My Baby?

Jack sat on the patio drinking a beer as he watched the sun go down. His thoughts were on the current situation with he and Mac. They weren't fighting, no arguments, and they barely talked at all. Their love life was non-existent, just a rough kiss from Mac at bedtime was all Jack got anymore, and he really didn't understand why. It wasn't just all of a sudden, this was something that had been building over a period of time, and Jack was trying to figure out what went wrong. He wondered what had changed the look in Mac's eyes, and what had made the change in his heart. Had he changed his mind about what they had together? What was tearing them apart? 

Could it be that Nikki Carpenter was back again? Or had Mac found someone new? The thought that Mac had finally grown tired of him crossed Jack's mind, and that sent a chill up his spine. All of this made Jack wonder just where their relationship was headed, and what he should do. He rose from the table and took a shower. As he was laying in bed waiting for sleep, he wondered what had come over Mac because he sure wasn't the way he'd been before. As sleep took him, he wondered if Mac even loved him anymore.....

 

THE END


End file.
